Encuentros, besos y primeras veces
by jupter
Summary: LATIN HETALIA : Martín es un boludo enamorado, o veces no tanto, y Miguel se deja querer, o a veces no tanto. Recopilación de drabbles sobre Martín y Miguel. ArgPe


**_Encuentros, besos y primeras veces._**

_Recopilación de varios drabbles sobre Miguel y Martín_

* * *

**Loco tu forma de ser.**

Y así lo había conocido.

Porque Manuel lo dejó plantado y porque casualmente, Miguel entró en aquel bar para sentarse en la barra, a su lado, puteando por lo bajo.

De vez en cuando Martín lo miraba de reojo, levemente interesado en el por qué de sus quejidos constantes, pero mas que nada interesado en la forma en la que bardeaba a todo el mundo a diestra y siniestra. Nadie parecía prestarle atención, pero el tipo no dejaba títere con cabeza.

El chabón era común, particularmente atractivo, pero nada de otro mundo. Mientras que Martín… bueno, el siempre había sido calificado como el pibe lindo, ese del que todas las minitas gustaban, así que la situación sería rara, porque el rubio no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Un trago, una mirada, otro trago, una mirada un poco mas larga, y así…

-Que miras?- De pronto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y Martín no supo que responder.

-Nada…- Miguel no se convenció del todo con la respuesta, y Martín no quería que eso quedara ahí así que volvió a mirarlo -¿Querés que te invite un trago?-

Y entonces si logró ver su sonrisa.

-Me llamo Miguel…- Se presentó y a Martín lo volvió loco su forma de ser.

* * *

**Exponerse**

Cuando caminan por la calle siempre lo hacen de la mano.

A Martín le gusta esa sensación de pertenencia que le da tenerlo así, y a Miguel también, pero sobretodo, él lo hace porque disfruta viendo las reacciones de la gente.

A Martín, su vieja no lo dejaba andar con Miguel, simplemente porque no era normal ver dos pibes saliendo, más en un pueblo tan chiquito en el suburbano bonaerense. Allí eran pocos y se conocían mucho. Ademas a veces la gente es mala y habla… habla mucho y a veces no tan lindo.

Pero bueno, la cuestión es que ellos andan por la calle de la mano y en las paradas del bondi se dan besos, no de los mas apasionados, pero se dan besos.

Y así es, ellos se amaban, ellos se exponían.

De todas formas, a quién le servía un amor secreto?

* * *

**Primeras citas (Acné)**

Se ríe de forma infantil, la escena que tiene frente a él simplemente lo enternece. Y Martín putea como si hubiera pisado mierda descalzo.

-No es nada, po'…- Le dice divertido.

Para Martín no es divertido.

Porque a Martín le salió un granito en la frente y Martín no quiere que su novio lo vea, porque tal vez no quiera estar con alguien con granitos. ¿Y qué si le empezaban a salir un montón y por toda la cara?

Pero a Miguel le causa gracia. Porque Miguel está enamorado de Martín por algo mas que por su apariencia, que a decir verdad es muy buena, y porque le causa gracia el hecho de que piense que un granito puede ser tan malo.

-A mi me salieron peores que esos…- Le dice riendo, intentando consolarlo.

Martín sigue puteando, sin notar como el otro lo mira y suspira.

Si prestara un poco mas de atención no se haría tantos problemas…

A Miguel le sorprende que aun no se de cuenta cuanto lo ama y por eso vuelve a sonreír.

-Tonto…-

* * *

**Palabras precisas, sonrisas perfectas.**

"No juegues conmigo…" Le dice apenitas mientras se deja besar en el cuello, y es que los besos en el cuello son su debilidad, bah… todo en Martín es su debilidad.

Y el rubio le jura y le recontra jura que no, que nunca jugaría con el, que de verdad lo quiere. Y Miguel a veces no le cree. Es decir, Martín tiene esa fama.

Al parecer sabe como manejar a la gente con sus encantos y le sale demasiado bien, tanto es así que Miguel no se niega a ninguna de sus peticiones.

-Te amo- Y una mano traviesa baja por su espalda.

-Y-yo también.- Le dice estremeciéndose, porque las manos del rubio están frías y… bueno, están contra un paredón de una calle por la que no pasa ni un alma en pleno invierno.

A veces Miguel no sabe que pensar.

Martín siempre llega a donde quiere con él.

Cuando viaja en al colectivo volviendo a casa se siente un idiota. Primero, porque ya se ganó la fama de "la puta de Tincho", segundo, porque sinceramente no le importa.

Y eso es lo peor, porque no le importa saber que Martín se maneja con los mismos jueguitos con todo el mundo.

Siempre tiene la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.

Es imposible no caer.

"No juegues conmigo…" Le dice apenitas mientras se deja besar en el cuello otra vez. Y el rubio le jura y le recontra jura que no, que nunca jugaría con el, que de verdad lo quiere…

* * *

**De quintas y primeras.**

El teléfono va sonando por quinta vez en el piso de abajo, y ya es mas que obvio que nadie va a contestar.

Primero, porque seguro que es Sebastian llamando, preocupado al notar que su primo había desaparecido de la fiesta.  
Segundo, porque Martín está abrazado al cuerpo de Miguel como si la vida dependiera de ello.  
Y tercero, porque es la primera vez que hacen el amor.

* * *

**Esta es una recopilación de Drabbles Argentina-Perú... casi todos AU**

**Espero que gusten :3**


End file.
